Stage 43: The Garden of Thorns
The Garden of Thorns ''~Magi Magi Gogika~'' is the forty-second episode of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. It is the beginning of the two-part battle between the Magiranger and Hades Warrior God Toad, as well as the revelation of the fate of Miyuki Ozu. Synopsis A premonition by Urara and Tsubasa leads to an encounter by the bizarre Hades God Toad and the team finally closing in on finding their mother. Plot Toad is now selected to deliver the Divine Punishment. He is not so thrilled about it, he wants to continue his collection. Wyvern asks about Bragel, Dagon says Vankyuria is looking for him. Sphinx wonders if it will go well. Dagon asks if she has complaints about his methods. She brings up that the magcicians seem unususally obesssed with the Garden of Briars. She is concrned because Toad is the owner of it. She leaves Dagon with this thought. Long ago, Urara and Tsubasa were trapped in a cart and Tsubasa was crying. Urara offered to do a charm their mother uses, which was wiggling his ears to make his courage come out. She was sure their mother would come. The doors opened and indeed it was their mother. Tsubasa wakes up at night in the secret room with his cloak and potion couldron. He was reliving it in his dream. Urara gets up, having the same dream. They are surprised to have the same one. They both agree their mother showed them that dream. Smoky ad Mandora wake up. Dark Aurora appears in the mirror. Urara is sure they will see their mom today. Toad puts tadpoles in the sky and is attacked by Travelion. MagiKing slashes at him before he can answer what it was in the sky. Blue demands to know he is the one hiding their mom. He denies it. He then shrinks in size and it becomes day. He tries running and the six confront him. He tells them to look to the sky. Urara freaks out about the frog eggs and faints. She wipes bubbles from her mouth. She then runs away. Toad blows music from his weapon. Urara has her arms wrapped around a pole and the music hits her and becomes a horde of frogs. Her hand is sticking out of the frogs and she untransforms. Sungel calls them away. She faints in his arms and is unconcious. A whole whole of frogs freaks her out and she tries running away but the others try holding her back. Toad then takes the five away. Shine protests. He says he took them to a fun world. Shien shoots him but he vanishes. The five land in a forest at night with frog noises. Urara screams. Nai ~ Mea have the fish scale but it is not resonating. It finally does and they continue looking for Bragel. In the forest, a sign pointing in one direction appears. Kai guess that they probably can't escape unless they beat him. Urara shocks them by saying she can't go, she can't stop shaking and she will only get in their way. Tsubasa kneels next to her and grabs her, asking her if she will be okay with this. Their mother is surely in the forest. Kai brings that Toad said he didn't know where she was. Tsubasa rightfully tells him to shut up. Urara clenches her hands. Toad is happy with his collection of souls. He has one rare one... Miyuki. Sphinx comes in surprising him. She recognizes her as the magician's mother. Toad stupidly believed they were looking for "Kaa-san. " She clarifies that there are different ways to refer to the same thing, she asks how he obtained her. Soon after he reawken, he went to add to his soul collection and went to the Marudeyouna world "flower garden of souls. " He swallowed them up with his tongue. One soul shone in white light. He says it was different from the rest. He let go the other souls and grabbed her, he said he had no idea what they meant by referruing to 'Kaa-san. ' Sphinx says Bragel came momentarily to his senses. She refered to when she supposedly died, she is intrigued that he turned her to light and soul ended up in that flower garden. Toad is glad he didn't tell them that their mother is here. Sphinx believes they won't reach his world. Back with the siblings, Tsubasa does the 'courage' charm she did to him when they were kids. She then remembers her mother doing it to her. Tsubasa says they will repay her for that day. Houka asks what he means. They were in an off-limit car lot. It was their secret place. A cop came by on hsi bike, they panicked and went inside a truck. Pipes fell on the door and locked them in. They knocked their fists until they were swollen. It become night and finally their mom came to save them. Miyuki said she remembered Tsubasa collected car parts and came here. Tsubasa was happy to bask in her scent. A mother's scent. Back to present time, Urara gets charged up. The others are intrigued by the dream they had. The others want to believe too. Urara tugs her ear for courage and they run off. Elsewhere, Nai and Mea have lost their scent until they bump unto an invisible wall. Nai knocks the fish scale on it and for a sec, they see Wolzard in a glass prism. They become Vankyuria and she runs off to tell Dagon. Meanwhile, Hikaru looks up into the sky with a telescope. He becomes Shine and jumps onto Travelion. Back with the gang, they find the garden of briar. They run in and it isa black space. A spotlight flashes at them and they find a sign saying 'start' much like a gameboard. They then find a map on a giant dice. It looks like a board game. They hear Toad through a flower megaphone. He says if they reach their goal, they will fight him. Kai grabs the map and says they need to get to 12 spaces and roll twice. Tsubasa says there are same empty safe places. Kai throws the dice, hoping for six. He makes six, Toad blows it and it becomes five. Houka says at least they make a safe space. They land on a place with an 'U-turn-y' arrow. They go back two spaces and ends up on a skull space, meaning danger. It looks like the surface world but of course it is not, as Toad tells them trhough his flower megaphone. They run to the dice but evil Magiranger stand in their way. They transform and fight them. The bad ones beat them up. Red, Green and Pink go forward and are turned into folls by evil Red. Yellow goes forward and fights them and Blue grabs the dolls. The evil Pink and Blue fight Blue, leaving the boys to fight. The two bad girls turn into a giant frog and wraps a tongue around her. They pull her forward, she thinks of her mother pulling her ears as an adult for courage. As she has found it, she powers up into legend and brusts through the tongue. She recieves a new spell on her Magi Dial Rod and uses a special water-infulenced MagiBolt Magi Magi Gogika on the frog, destroying it. Yellow turns his MagiDialRod into Dial Rod Bow Gun and destroys the rest of the clones. The two roll the dice. Dagon, Wyvern and Titan break Wolzard's prism and they demand for N. Ma. Wyvern says he willl fight him. Blue and Yellow appear before Toad. The other three return to normal. Toad is shocked. Blue says she used water to help her with the dice. She used her new spellMagi Magi Gogika and it made nine spaces. toad says that was cheating. They said it is better than running in circles. Toad bows down and they see their mother. All of them shout for their mother. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** : ** : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Tsubasa Ozu(10 Years Ago): *Urara Ozu(10 Years Ago): Spells Used *MagiRed *MagiYellow *MagiBlue *MagiPink *MagiGreen *MagiShine Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 45, *'Viewership': 7.6% *'Pre-Ending Spell': Magi Magi Gogika (MagiBlue spell to change water into a drill for boring through objects) **Mandora Boy tries to predict if Miyuki will be found but only just rips off his leaves and can't tell if its working DVD releases Mahou Sentai Magiranger Volume 11 features episodes 41-44: Stage 41: The Teacher's Teacher, Stage 42: Confrontation! Two Ultimate Gods, Stage 43: The Garden of Thorns and Stage 44: Mother's Scent. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/magi.html See Also References Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa